A Shoulder to Cry On
by andyjay18
Summary: My first attempt at a sadfic. Based on Chapter 6 of Zanymonkey's "All of Them". Tsukagami oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Based on the heartwarming manga by Kagami Yoshimizu and the disturbing poetry of Sylvia Plath.

A steady rain fell on a certain small apartment building in an outer suburb of Tokyo. But the gloomy weather outside was counteracted by the lively chatter of two young women outside one apartment door.

"So you'll be watching for my premiere, right?" Konata asked, standing outside the apartment door ready to leave. "I can't believe I got a role on the second season of _Haruhi_! Even if it is just a bit part."

"Well, it's still quite a feather in your cap," Kagami answered. "You've found your place in life, and I'll find mine once I pass the bar exam."

Konata smiled. "Sorry Patty couldn't make it tonight. You should see her at home; half-buried in papers. And she's always exhausted; just drops off right to sleep when we go to bed."

"Well, I'd imagine applying for dual citizenship is a tough process. And if she says she has a bunch of English tests to grade; well, it's good that she's serious about teaching." It's also good that she's become serious about things besides anime and manga, Kagami thought. But of course since Konata was right there she knew better than to say that out loud.

"D-do you think Tsukasa's all right?"

Kagami sighed slightly, but kept a small smile on her face. "She will be. This was much harder on her than on me, but it's not like I don't know where she's coming from."

Konata looked down at her shoes. "Thanks again for dinner, Kagamin. And I know I've been saying it for the past year but…yeah, I feel so sorry for you two. If there's anything you need…"

"Hey, don't worry about us, Kona-chan," answered Kagami. "We both know what we wanted; it's just such a pity things had to…turn out this way." Her voice cracked slightly.

"Well, heh, give this to Tsukasa for me," Konata said, hugging Kagami. The taller young woman hugged back.

"Goodnight!" called Konata afterwards, taking her umbrella and walking down the apartment building hall.

Kagami found Tsukasa sitting on their futon, weeping softly. "Nee-chan?" Kagami said, sitting next to her.

"I j-just can't believe it's been a whole year since they…since they d-disowned us," Tsukasa blurted through her sobs. "I miss Mom and Dad so much…I miss the shrine…"

A lump immediately rose in Kagami's throat at the sound of Tsukasa's choked voice. "I do too," she replied. "B-but that smile of yours makes this all worth it to me." She smirked. "Not to mention your strawberry shortcake and cherry pie."

"A-are you sure you want us to live together? You don't think I'm holding you back?"

"Of course I do," Kagami answered, wrapping her right arm around Tsukasa's shoulders. "We're two halves of a whole; I'm the cranky tsundere, and you're the cute, lovable little-sister type, as Konata so often points out."

Tsukasa wiped her eyes and laid her head on Kagami's shoulder. "Thanks, onee-sama. I love you so much," she replied. "It just feels like it's us against the world at times."

"Oh no," said Kagami. "We still have Kona-chan, Miyuki-chan, and all our other friends, even Patty now that she's moved to Japan." She rubbed Tsukasa's back. "And when you're feeling down, you always have my shoulder to cry on." She wiped away her own pooling tears. "And I have yours."

The two sat there for a while, listening to the rain outside pattering on the windowpane, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

_A/N: Like I said, this is slightly based on Chapter 6 of Zanymonkey's excellent "All of Them". I like twincest stories, and I found that chapter absolutely beautiful and poignant, so I decided to expand on it slightly. This is also my first attempt at a sadfic. Most of my stories would fall in categories of "psychofic" or "pretensefic", so after having read some decent sad stories lately, I decided give it a try. What do you think? Too maudlin? Contrived? Or just right?_

_PS: I also wanted to see what people might think of a Konata x Patty pairing. ;) _


End file.
